


stress relief

by infestissumam (technofetishist)



Series: through a mirror, cracked [4]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technofetishist/pseuds/infestissumam
Summary: Vercci needs a little stress relief.
Relationships: Vercci/Voldo (Soul Calibur)
Series: through a mirror, cracked [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396453
Kudos: 4





	stress relief

Voldo stretched his arms out over his head, yawning loudly. His eyes flitted over to his master, who was rustling through some documents. Vercci grumbled to himself and tossed them back onto the desk before rubbing the bridge of his nose. The merchant was on edge due to a rather difficult agreement with one of his clients, and Voldo could see that the continuous pushback from said client was beginning to wear on him.

"Master?" Voldo said softly, moving to stand before Vercci's desk. "Why don't you take a break?" Vercci just scowled at him. "I need to figure this out." he finally growled, spreading the documents out in front of him again. Voldo resisted the urge to utter a sigh of exasperation.

"If you rest now, you'll have fresh eyes in the morning. A little sleep will help you clear your head." Voldo offered. "I can help you relax if you need me to." Vercci sighed loudly.

"Voldo..." he groaned, "This is serious. This stubborn asshole has a lot of influence, and a lot of money. If I can secure a deal with him..." Vercci laced his fingers together. "If I can secure his support, the world is literally my oyster, Voldo." 

"Which is why you need to rest, master." Voldo insisted, moving behind Vercci's desk to gently rub his master's shoulders. Vercci didn't respond for a few tense moments, before his shoulders finally slumped with a tired sigh. "Maybe you're right."

"You've been running yourself ragged for days, master." Vercci stood, and Voldo slipped the burgundy velvet cloak from his master's shoulders. "You deserve a little rest." Voldo draped the cloak over the back of Vercci's chair and moved to his spacious wardrobe to fetch his nightclothes. Once he had retrieved Vercci's nightclothes and laid them on the bed, he went to work undressing his master.

As Voldo deftly unhooked and unclasped Vercci's clothing, he heard his master chuckle. Voldo looked at his master with a questioning expression. "I remember when you used to be so uncomfortable with this." Voldo just smiled and went back to his task. "The first time I had you undress me I thought you were going to pass out."

Voldo tossed his tunic and doublet to the bed before working at his master's trousers. "A lot of things have changed since then." Voldo motioned for Vercci to sit, and he knelt before him to remove his master's shoes. "Especially between us." Voldo finished, looking up at his master. He thought he saw a hint of a blush across Vercci's face, before the merchant cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Indeed." 

Voldo slipped his master's trousers from his hips, then his pristine white hose. Vercci's fingers gently slipped through Voldo's hair, his fingertips softly massaging Voldo's scalp. These little moments meant everything to Voldo. He sighed and began firmly rubbing Vercci's calves down, knowing that his lower legs often bothered him after a stressful day. It was better than getting kicked in the ass all night by his restless legs.

Vercci hummed in approval and slipped his legs over Voldo's shoulders, crossing them behind his head. Voldo let out a short laugh, letting his hands run down his master's thighs. "I thought we agreed you'd rest?" Voldo chided, looking up at his master. 

"After this." he replied, a mischievous glint in his pale eyes. "After I relax. You said you'd help." Voldo grinned, his arms hooking under his master's thighs and easily pulling him closer. "As you wish." Voldo's nose traced the thin line of hair on Vercci's lower stomach, his breath on the sensitive area making Vercci shudder. He slowly made his way down to the little nest of golden hair nestled between his master's legs, breathing him in. 

Voldo loved his master's musky scent; dark, slightly spicy, and very male. He could stay this way for so long, just enjoying him, but he knew his master had priority. Vercci's cock was already half-hard, and, by the twitchiness of his thighs, he was getting impatient. Glancing up at his master through his eyelashes, he gently ran his mouth up his master's shaft, savoring the taste of him and the way his jaw trembled as Voldo slowly brought him to full attention. 

Once his master was fully hard, Voldo moved to kiss Vercci's inner thighs, teasing him, the merchant's little impatient groans driving him on. One arm unhooked itself from Vercci's thigh and he wrapped his hand around his master's cock, slowly stroking him as he continued to pay attention to the pale, soft flesh of Vercci's inner thighs. He heard his master's breath coming faster, his legs trying to clench around Voldo's head.

Vercci growled impatiently, his hips jerking. Voldo knew what he wanted, and he was all too happy to give it to him. Voldo shifted, easing his lips over Vercci's cock, rolling his tongue over the head then underneath, pressing it against the underside of the head as Vercci uttered a deep moan. He took time to softly suck on the head, his tongue applying intermittent pressure to his master's favorite spot, hands moving up to grip Vercci's hips as they jerked sporadically.

Vercci whimpered, gripping Voldo's hair as he took the rest of his cock into his warm mouth, tongue pressing against the underside as he moved down. Voldo glanced back up, suppressing the urge to smile as he took in Vercci's pleasured expression. Voldo gently pressed Vercci's chest, and the merchant laid back, propped up on his elbows as Voldo slowly bobbed his head, the hand on Vercci's chest moving back down, over his tense stomach and then his hipbones.

Vercci's hips bucked, and Voldo suppressed the urge to gag. He began moving a little faster, maintaining eye contact with his master, one hand gripping and rubbing the base of his cock in short, firm strokes. Vercci's hands grabbed fistfuls of his sheets, his hips rolling with Voldo's movements as short moans and gasps escaped him, eyes slowly slipping shut as Voldo quickened his pace a little more. He felt his master's back arching off the mattress, and Voldo cupped Vercci's balls in his free hand, savoring the short, surprised yelp that escaped him.

Vercci was panting now, ash-blonde hair splayed out over the mattress, back arching and legs tightening around Voldo's head, completely oblivious to everything but his servant pleasuring him. Voldo stole a glance at his master, taking in his master's heaving chest and trembling thighs, the expression of bliss on his face as Voldo brought him closer and closer to climax. Voldo pressed his tongue into Vercci's favorite spot once more, and the merchant whimpered, body shuddering as he released into Voldo's mouth with a deep moan. 

Voldo swallowed his master's seed, gently licking him clean as he panted heavily, body slowly going limp as Voldo rested his face against Vercci's lower stomach. The scent of him was overwhelming, and it made Voldo giddy. He smelled so fucking good...

They laid like this until Vercci gently ran his fingers through Voldo's hair. "Good boy," he breathed, "don't bother with the nightclothes. Just...put me to bed."

Voldo obeyed, effortlessly scooping his master up and laying him on the bed properly, pulling the covers out from underneath him and tenderly covering his master's heated body. After a moment, Vercci rolled onto his side, facing Voldo. "Undress. Lay with me." he purred, patting the bed beside him. Voldo nodded and stripped down, climbing onto the bed and flopping down beside Vercci.

He felt his master roll over to face him, his arm gently slipping over Voldo's bare chest. Voldo sighed contentedly, nuzzling his master as he nestled himself into the much larger man. After a moment, Vercci spoke. "I sometimes forget how big you are, you know that?"

Voldo rumbled sleepily, enjoying the weight and warmth of his beloved Vercci, all cuddled up beside him. Vercci's fingertips ran over the back of Voldo's hand, silently comparing it to his own. Voldo half-consciously slipped his fingers between his master's, drawing a thoughtful hum from the merchant. 

"God, Voldo, your hands are twice the size of mine." Pale eyes flicked up to Voldo's face then back to their interlocked fingers. "You could rip me in half if you wanted to." Vercci murmured, suppressing a shudder. Voldo's eyes snapped open. "But you've always been strong, haven't you?" Vercci took his hand back, running it softly over Voldo's muscular body. "Unlike me. I've always been small. Small, and weak, and..."

Voldo rolled over onto his side, wrapping his long arms around Vercci's torso and pulling him as close as he could. "You're strong too." Voldo murmured, keeping Vercci's small body pressed against his. "You're strong in different ways." He heard Vercci sigh. 

"I've seen you throw a man twice your size over your shoulder like it was nothing, then proceed to bash his face into a bloody pulp. That's a kind of strength I'll never have, not in a million years." Vercci replied. "Don't diminish yourself."

Voldo didn't really know how to take his master's words, so he said nothing. "You could crush me, you know. You could hold me like you are right now, and you could break me in half."

"I don't want to break you, though." Voldo replied, an edge of uneasiness in his voice. What had gotten into his master, for him to speak this way? 

Vercci continued. "What if I want you to. What if I want you to use all that strength on me, pin me down, crush me...remind me how strong you are." Vercci trembled in his arms. "I want you to show me your strength. I want...to feel helpless. Just once."

It was then Voldo understood, and he relaxed. Vercci didn't have a death wish after all. "Maybe one day."

"Why not now?" Vercci snapped, squirming in Voldo's embrace. 

"You told me before that your reputation comes before our relationship. What will your client think of you if you can't sit up straight tomorrow?" Voldo rumbled.

Vercci huffed. "After tomorrow, then. I want you to do that for me, okay?"

Voldo nodded. "Fine. I'll have my way with you after you secure your client. Consider it a reward, I suppose?" Vercci smiled, relaxing into Voldo's arms. After a moment Vercci spoke again. "I'm never going to fully tame you, am I?"

"Why do you say that?" Voldo replied drowsily. 

"You still speak to me like we've known each other for ages. There's...zero formality with you." Vercci chuckled. "It's like you see me as... _me._ You don't see the Merchant of Death, you don't see a Master...you just see Vercci."

"I can try harder--"

"That's not my point." Vercci murmured, nuzzling Voldo's throat. "My point is, you see me for me, unlike anyone else. And I think that's why you're as loyal as you are, correct?"

Voldo blinked. "I don't understand."

"Your loyalty to me doesn't hinge on the fact that I have power, correct?"

Voldo was silent for a moment. "No, it doesn't."

"You continue to protect me because you have feelings for me, and I'm important to you." Vercci continued, drowsiness starting to grip him. "I'm the most important thing to you, as you are the most important thing to me."

"I am?" Voldo murmured, slipping his long legs over Vercci's. His master rumbled. "You care about _me,_ and that's why I trust you so. That's why I trust you to use your strength, because I know you won't hurt me." Vercci was beginning to drift off, his speech slurring slightly. 

"No one will ever hurt you, so long as I'm still breathing." Voldo murmured. "I love you." 

"Say my name, Voldo. I want to hear it leave your lips." Vercci mumbled, half-asleep.

"Vercci." Voldo whispered, enjoying the little shiver that ran through his master. It was thrilling to Voldo as well, hearing his master's name roll off his tongue. 

"Vercci, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> this prolly aint that good, might change some of it tomorrow. 
> 
> just a little pwp, and some fluff.


End file.
